Blossom Creepy
by Beiny him
Summary: Blossom acaba de sufrir 2 pérdidas ¿Qué pasa cuando conoce a Slenderman? ¿Su familia la odiara? ¿Su hermana descansará en paz? Entra y ¡Descubrelo!
1. Blossom

**Blossom POV'S**

No, no, no, esto no podia estar pasando, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes, nada de esto estaría pasando...

Oh perdón, por mis preocupaciones no me eh presentado. Mi nombre es Blossom, Blossom Utonio, y acabo de matar a mi padre. Si como lo oyen, lo eh matado, se que muchos dirán, que soy una mal nacida pero, vamos, ¿Qué hubieran hacho ustedes? Si se enteran de que su "PADRE" experimentaba con su HERMANAMENOR.

Lo odié por lo que le hizo.

Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta, si yo lo hubiera previsto...

... Bubbler ahora no estaria muerta.

Si como lo oyen. Muerta. El la mató con sus investigaciones de mierda, lo único bueno, le dije a Buttercup que escapara, no podía dejar que le hicieran lo mismo que a mi pequeña Bubb.

Estoy en bosque, no se de que país, ni mucho menos estado, yo sólo se que escapé para no ir la cárcel.

Me adentre aún más en el, me puse a pensar, se habia sentido bien matarlo, fue como algo exitante...

Frene de golpe...

Ví a un ser, un poco extraño, media por lo menos, unos 3 metros de alto, no tenía rostro, vestía de traje negro con corbata roja, tenía tentaculos, ¿Qué si tenía miedo? No, más bien curiosidad, me acercó 2 de sus tentáculos, por inercia, hice que mi energía saliera, formando un campo, levite un poco y me acerqué a su rostro haciendo que se enderezara, acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo toque, era suave, me aleje lentamente, hasta que mis pies tocaron el pixo.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunté cuidadosamente.

-...Me llamo Slenderman-dijo pasando su mano derecha por el torso e inclinándose, como si hiciera una reverencia-...Es u gusto señorita...-me miró como queriendome sacar información.

-Blossom, mi nombre es Blossom Utonio un placer señor Slenderman-dije yo haciendo lo mismo que el.

-Una sola pregunta?¿Eres asesina?

"Que curioso, es justo lo que soy"

-... Si

-¿Tienes a dónde ir?-me preguntó, yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

_**Continuará **_


	2. La creepyhose

_**Blossom POV**_

Estuve caminando junto a Slenderman a mi lado, el me seguía mirando con extrema curiosidad, lo cual me incomodaba.

-...y ¿cuál es tu creepy?-me pregunto, lo único que salió de mi boca fue un...

-¿Que es eso? -Si algo muy soso para mi edad (17 años)

-La creepy, es como la historia del por que te has vuelto asesina

-Ah...- dije procesando la información-...pues mi padre, era un científico, que quería crear a la niñita perfecta, haciendo una mezcla de azúcar, especias y cosas bonitas, pero agregó otra cosa, y esa fue la sustancia "x", de ahí salimos 3 chicas, las 3 con super poderes, mi hermana más pequeña, Bubbles, ella tenía el cabello rubio, ojos celestes más claros que el cielo mismo y la más tierna de las tres, Buttercup, ella tiene el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos verde manzana, es la mediana y la más fuerte, y luego yo Blossom, fui la más extraña, con mi cabello naranja, mis ojos rosas y mi super inteligencia, mi padre empezó a experimentar con el cuerpo de Bubbles, por que descubrimos marcas en nuestros cuerpos, Bubbles tenía unas gotitas en el brazo, Buttercup en cambio tenía un árbol en la pierna, yo tengo dos copos de nieve en la parte de la nuca, tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que eran nuestros elementos, lo que podíamos controlar, mi padre empezó a estar más cerca de Bubbles, la llevaba al laboratorio y no salían en todo el día, ayer me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero fue demasiado tarde, en una jeringa, puso una porción de veneno y se la inyectó a Bubbles, pensando que lo repelaria... No fue así, su cuerpo acepto la sustancia de una manera agresiva haciendo efecto, matandola en el proceso, le dije a mi hermana mediana que huyera, que yo salvaría a Bubbles, pero no lo logre, me vengue, maté al profesor y vengue la muerte de mi Bubbles... -Terminé de relatar con una mirada fría

-Lo lamento mucho señorita Blossom pero lo bueno es que salvo a su otra hermana ¿no? -Dijo Slenderman dejando de verme, y seguimos caminando en silencio

Caminamos hasta llegar a una cabaña, muy amplia y linda, Slenderman se detuvo y abrio la puerta, puse cara inexpresiva, sentia mas precencias, y como no los conocia no queria que supieran mis debilidades.

-¡Ya llegue! - grito Slenderman al instante en que entró - ¡Vengan que tengo que contarles algo! - despues de eso, muchos seres salieron de no se donde y se pucieron frente a Slenderman, el cual me tapaba con su cuerpo.

-¿Que pasa Slender? ¿Que es lo que nos quieres contar? - dijo una voz como de chica

-Primero que nada...- dijo haciéndose a un lado, para que me vieran, y yo a ellos.

-¡Go To Sleep!- grito un sujeto de piel pálida, sin párpados, y una sonrisa hecha a mano, traia puesta una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre, un pantalon ajustado negro y unas converse negras, cuando se acercó para apuñalarme, puse un campo de energia, por lo cual salio volando, todos me miraron expectantes, y entonces Slenderman hablo.

-Ella es Blossom Utonio, y es la "nueva" de la casa, no quiero que intenten lastimarla ¿esta claro? - dijo señalando específicamente al tipo que mande a volar - Esto va especialmente para ti Jeff- "con que asi se llama este tipo"

-Bienvenida, es un placer conocerte Blossom- dijo la chica de la voz que le pregunto a Slenderman, ahora quela veo, se parece a esechico, solo que su pelo lo trae atado en una coleta alta, con un fleco de lado, con una mecha morada en el , trae una sudadera del color de la mecha, una falda corta negra y unas converse negras

-El gusto es mio pero, ¿te llamas?...- pregunte estrechando su mano.

-¡Oh! Pero donde deje mis modales, mi nombre es Nina The killer, el de allá- dijo señalando al suneto de sonrisota- ... es Jeff the killer, el de allá...- dijo ahora señalando a un sujeto vestido como de elfo, que tenia pupila roja "como los de el" pensé, pero en ves de que el fondo fuera blanco era negro y lloraba sangre-...Es Ben Drowned y el de allá...- ella siguio por un buen rato, y creo que ya los conosco a todos, aver son:

Jeff the killer  
Nina the killer  
Jane the killer  
Eyeles Jack  
Lauhing Jack  
Ben Drowned  
Smile Dog  
Ticy Toby  
justify;"Slenderman...  
-... y ella es Sally- dijo y yo abri mucho los ojos al ver a Sally...

... Esos cabellos castaños...  
... Esos ojos verdes...

...¿Será?...

-...¿Blo-Blossom?...- pregunto temerosa.  
-Sally pero ¿que te paso? ¿no estabas... muerta?

_**Continuara**_


	3. La creepyhose 2

**_Anteriormente_**  
_-Sally pero ¿que te paso? ¿no estabas...muerta?_  
**POV Normal**

-Bueno, si pero, el tío Johnny, me obligo a jugar con el, y luego me asesinó a golpes,-dijo Sally evitando la mirada de Blossom, la cual, escondió sus ojos rosas con su flequillo y solo reaccionó con las palabras "Obligo a jugar..."

-Lo mato...- dijo volteandose jacia la salida, pero unos tentáculos la detuvieron,-dejame slender...- dijo ella levantando (solo un poco) la vista, el rosa es un color que no provoca miedo, pero Blossom sabia como volverlo un color atemorizante.

-Blossom, no, Sally ya se encargo de eso-dijo Slenderman

-S-si Bloss, ya lo hice...- dijo Sally viendo a Blossom con miedo

-Está bien...-dijo Blossom calmandoce

-Y ¿Que te pasó para que terminarás hecha mierda?- dijo Jeff con algo de burla, a lo cual Blossom respondió con una mirada atemorizante

-Ahora no Jeff, mejor dejemos que descanse un rato, viajó mucho hasta aquí-dijo Slenderman  
-¿Dónde puedo dormir Slenderman?-pregunto Blossom tranquilamente  
-Te llevó a tu habitación, sigueme- dijo Slenderman jalandoce con sus tentáculos hasta la planta alta  
-... Es un placer conocerlos - dijo Blossom haciendo una reverencia, para seguidamente volar tras Slenderman, dejando a los demás boquiabiertos


	4. Acoplandome

Blossom POV

Subi levitando atras de Slenderman, la verdad no queria caminar, Slenderman se detubo en una puerta rosa.

-Bloss, esta será tu nueva recamara, espero este comoda, buenas noches-dijo Slenderman haciendo la reverencia

Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi, prendí mi celular y encendí la canción que mas me gustaba

Goodbye agony de black veil brides

La tonada empezó, y yo empecé a cantar junto con el vocalista Adrew Biersak

7-7

Volteé a ver mi ropa, recordando lo que el mapache habia dicho.

Valla que si estaba hecha mierda...

Mi falda, que era completamente rosa, ahora era roja, por la sangre, mis botas por igual, de blanco a rojo, mi blusa solo se salvo de ciertas partes, mi chaqueta estaba completamente rota, por los arañazos que me lleve al llegar al bosque

Vi mi habitación, nueva, lo que se dice nueva, no era, tenia mucho polvo, arañas, en fin, una porquería, mejor limpio.

La cancion termino, voltee para sacar la bolsa que traia en manos, pero me encontre con los que conoci aqui, todos con sonrisas, (algunos permanentes), me sorprendí, ya que mis reflejos son mejores que los de nadie

-...que linda voz Blossi-dijo mapache viendome, me sonroje

-¿¡SE SONROJO?- pregunto Ben mientras se caía de nalgas

-Esto... Slender ¿Tienes ropa que me prestes por favor? Es que esta ya está muy sucia

-Claro Blossom, enseguida- dijo Slenderman saliendo de la habitacion

-Y... ¿Que cantabas?- pregunto Nina con cara curiosa

-Goodbye Agony de Black Veil Brides-contesté sonríendo

-¡¿TU SONRÍES?¡-dijo de nuevo Ben, ahora si ganandoce un golpe de energia por mi parte

\- se va se va se fue- dijo Jeff viendo como Ben desaparecia por el cielo

\- muy buena esa- dijo Jane viendome

\- perdón pero ya se la había ganado-contesté moviendo mi mano, restandole importancia

Ellos se empezaron a reír y pense que posiblemente podría reiniciar mi vida ahí.

Tal vez pueda adaptarme


	5. Buttercup

POV BUTTERCUP

¡No!¡Definitivamente no!

¡Esto no pudo pasar!

¿Porqué?

Fuímos tan idiotas que no vimos lo que sucedía...

Mi nombre es Buttercup, Buttercup Utonio, y acabo de perder a mis hermanas.

Regresé al laboratorio, justo despues de que Blossom me dijera la situación. Lo único que encontré, fue sangre y el cuerpo de la pequeña Bubbles.

Busqué a Blossom por toda la casa, no la encontré, esto me está espantando.

Empecé a volar hacía la casa de los chicos, sí, desde hacé años que nos llevamos bien con los RowdyRuff Boys, entré por el techo (cosa que no esperaban)

POV NORMAL

Un azabache de ojos verdes oscuros, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos y un rubio de ojos azules marino, se levantaron del susto del sillon donde estaban comodamente sentados

-¡¿BUTTERCUP?! ¡CARAJO! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS DE UN!...infarto?-dijo el pelinegro, lo que empezó como un griterío, paso a ser una voz tranquila al ver el rostro pálido y lloroso de ella-Butter pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué estas así?

-El...- empezó ella-... Profesor... mató a Bubbles-dijo ella. Boomer al escuchar esto abrio mucho los ojos

-¿Qué...?- Pronunció Boomer con un hilo de voz

-¡¿NO ME OISTE?! DIJE QUE MI "PADRE"-dijo haciendo comillas- MATÓ A BUBBLES Y PARA REMATAR NO ENCUENTRO A BLOSSOM- termino ella mientras que de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas

-...Buttercup tranquila te ayudaremos- dijo Butch abrazandola

-Dime ¿Qué paso exactamente?- dijo Brick viendo a la chica.

-Yo...- balbuceo un rato-...estaba en la sala, viendo el televisor... Pero Blossom se paro frente a este... Me dijó, sin dejarme ver sus ojos, que... Que el Profesor estabá... Probandó sus experimentos... Con... Con Bubbles... Y me dijó que escapara de ahí... Mientras ella iba por Bubbles... Yo... Yo le hicé casó... Y salí volando de ahí... Para cuando volví... Solo había sangre y el cuerpp de Bubbles sin vida en el laboratorio...-terminó de contar Buttercup.

-Esto esta mal, muy mal- dijo Brick mientras agachaba la cabeza.


End file.
